


A Fierce Lullaby

by Measured



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Forte looked up at here there was a thorn between in the song and scent of flowers, the constant fear of heights and the shadow of incoming death. How many more years, twenty? Forty? She never could remember the exact longevity of humans, no matter how much time she spent with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fierce Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



Margaret combed her fingers through Forte's long and thick golden hair. On her lips was a war song; she only sang war songs and lullabies around Forte, until they became mixed. A gentle war ballad, a fierce lullaby.

Forte leaned into her, steel and silk. She'd braided in dozens of white flowers in a crown about her head. There were more flowers yet, laid out among the glistening vase of fruit. Forte smelled of apples and apple blossoms, with always the metallic hint of her armor and sword packed away. Always ready to spring up and defend their land and their dragon.

Margaret didn't tell her the meaning behind the song, a sad dirge to immortality, an elf girl mourning her human husband. The cradle tune of lost love to warn all them _Do not love the humans, their time is far too short, you will only find ashes and lost dreams_ Margaret hadn't heeded the warnings, and now here she was tangled up with a girl knight avenger, a fury in steel and hidden softness. 

When Forte looked up at her there was a thorn between in the song and scent of flowers, the constant fear of heights and the shadow of incoming death. How many more years, twenty? Forty? She never could remember the exact longevity of humans, no matter how much time she spent with them. 

She couldn't have Forte for thousands of years, so she'd have to love her each day even more. Fill her hundreds of years with all the gentleness and glances and moments of entwined fingers and lip touch sweetness. Let each moment be a little century, a small world of life of just them two, and the memories she would keep.

 _Go back elf girl, love not, leave the human_ went the song, but she never heeded. She threaded another white flower through Forte's hair, tangled even further in this girl general.

One day she would be the girl in the song, one day she would know ashes and loss. She held on, she held on.


End file.
